User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 12 Power Rankings
Last week, we lost Sam which wasn't a big surprise. Now, we're down to the top 12 contestants in MasterChef. We're very near the top 10 and the number of contenders just keep on rising! Let's rank the top 12!: 12) Renee: Renee has been falling short a lot lately. She looks like she has huge passion, but she's just falling short in almost every challenge so far. 11) Subha: Subha just can't get away with spices. He's beginning to show as a one trick pony. Top 10 is certainly coming soon, I just can't see Subha having an edge on getting in to that milestone if he doesn't expand out of his wheelhouse. 10) Bri: Bri certainly fell under the pressure last episode. She definitely does have some fire lit in her. However her performance last week made me need to rank her that low. 9) Jamie: We haven't seen much of Jamie last week. He's a solid cook but he's hiding somewhere now. 8) Wuta: Last week was a good week for someone like Wuta. Wuta was in the top 6 in the chef Morimoto challenge with something asian inspired. His bread dishes were also pretty good. Wuta has had a rough journey in this kitchen, and I just want to see more good things coming out from him. He's somewhere nearer to the middle for now. 7) Noah: Noah was kind of invisible last week. He's not winning much challenges and kind of overestimates himself as a cook. Noah still has this fire in him and can still cook up some good stuff. Noah may still go on for a few more weeks at least. 6) Nick: Last week was quite a rough one for Nick. Nick has stumbled more than I've ever seen him do. He went to hiding last week, so unfortunately I'm putting him right in the middle. 5) Sarah: It surprised me that there were at least six homecooks who cooked a better chef Morimoto dish than Sarah. Her bread dish was really good but she definitely wasn't that much of a standout last week. 4) Shari: Shari always cooks by the heart. She has made amazing dishes that was certainly out of her comfort zone. Since she's always grabbing the immunity necklace (survivor reference right here), she's definitely forming the top five let alone four in the power rankings for this week. 3) Micah: Recently, Magic Micah has been performing outstandingly. Despite his unfortunate backstory, he has always preserved and made a successful dish even though he had a fierce allergy to a lot of the ingredients in his dish. Micah is a successful and talented cook. I hope he just keeps on climbing that ladder. 2) Fred: Fred is back to the top again. Fred represents his roots and heritage well and certainly shows that he could cook as well as he could bake. Fred is a force to be reckoned with but what's stopping him from being #1 is the fact that he doubts himself a lot. 1) Dorian: Dorian was the star of the episode. Although she didn't gain immunity from the Chef Morimoto challenge, her bread dishes received the highest praise from the seasoned restaurateur. Dorian is a great chef who can certainly nail a lot of things. So Dorian, Fred, Micah and Shari are definitely the frontrunners after last week's episode. The other eight are definitely somewhere in the middle. As we all can see, there's only one person that is consistently in the bottom tier in the competition and that is Renee. So Renee is certainly who I think would go home next episode. Going home: Renee Rice Category:Blog posts